undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota and Echo
General= Description Dakota is 21 years old and 5 feet 3 inches in height. She's completely average looking when it comes to her figure. She has brown eyes, pale skin, and dark brown wavy hair that reaches her shoulders. Her normal clothes include a blue short sleeved blouse, jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. When out in public, Dakota wears a zipped up black hoodie with the hood up and black gloves. This is both for warmth and to make it less obvious she is a human. Dakota was born blind and the only thing she can see is light. Echo is a three and a half-year-old male black lab. He is Dakota's seeing eye dog as well as her faithful companion. He has a leather collar with a matching leash and a special harness with a handle for Dakota to hold onto. Dakota and Echo share an unusual bond. Their souls are somehow tied to each other which allows them to communicate telepathically. Echo's "voice" has a very serious and articulate sound which can sound funny when he is talking about belly rubs or treats. Also, if something happens to one of them, such as death or severe sickness, the other will fall into a deep state of depression.. Their Home in Snowdin Dakota and Echo live in an igloo that is roughly the size of a bedroom and located just outside of Snowdin, on the other side of the bridge. Inside is a simple cot with a pillow and a heavy blanket, a dog bed (although Echo often prefers to sleep with Dakota), a food and water dish, a fire pit, and a storage chest filled with things such as cooking supplies. Dakota uses another blanket to act as a makeshift door. Personality Dakota tries to get along with everyone but when pushed to her limits, she can be rather temperamental. She can also be easily overwhelmed. Despite this, she is generally a positive person who loves to laugh and share her sense of humor with others. She loves spending quality time with friends or relaxing outside and daydreaming. Echo is very relaxed and calm. He can however be easily distracted by things such as food or spotting a friend. When not working, he enjoys playing and receiving attention in the form of pets. History Despite being born blind, Dakota had a fairly normal childhood and grew up living with her parents in the suburbs. At about the age of nineteen, she received her first guide dog and began training. This was Echo. The two soon discovered they had the ability to communicate with one another. They tried to keep it secret, but after she got home, her parents started noticing strange behavior. Dakota would laugh for seemingly no reason and often spoke to Echo like an actual prrson. Dakota's mother and father grew concerned and eventually confronted their daughter about it. When she finally told them the truth, they became convinced something was wrong with her and pressured her to seek medical attention. She refused and finally decided to move out of her parents' house and into her own apartment in the city. She hasn't spoken to either of them since. Soon after, she met a man named Chad on a dating site. After dating a few months, Chad moved in with her. They were happy at first but Dakota soon realized that Chad didn't have much going for him. He didn't have a job and he was very needy. Tired of supporting him, she told him he needed to get a job. Things escalated from there resulting in her kicking him out. The next day, Dakota decided to go on a hike to clear her head so she put Echo in his harness and set out. They eventually found themselves at the top of Mt. Ebott where they stopped to rest for a half hour or so. When Dakota went to stand up, she slipped and plummeted to the bottom of the cavern. Echo tried to stop her fall but ended up exprriencing the same fate. They were lucky enough to land in a bed of flowers which somehow cushioned their landing. With no hope of climbing back up, they decided to find another way out. They soon met Flowey who immediately tried to kill them but was stopped by Toriel who welcomed the duo into her home. After a month of living with Toriel in the Ruins, Dakota and Echo decided to sneak downstairs where they discovered the exit. After heavy contemplation and consulting her companion, Dakota opened the door and the two stepped into the freezing cold of Snowdin. Once outside, they started walking but stopped when they heard the voices of two monsters. She quickly ran for the door but it was locked so she and Echo ran deeper into the forest. She soon came across Bryson. She tried to run from him as well but hit her head on a branch and fell unconscious. He carried her back to his house after gaining Echo's trust and tended to the gash left from the tree. Though she was wary of him at first, she quickly grew to trust him. Bryson was extremely helpful to Dakota. He bought her a thick black hoodie and gloves as well as some bedding to help keep her warm and comfortable. He also helped her find an abandoned igloo to live in as well as taught her to fight with a sword he had forged for her by a friend. The two continued to spend time together and eventually developed feelings for each other. This developed into a deep relationship that lasted for quite some time until they went their separate ways. Life on the Surface After returning to the Surface, Dakota will finish school and get a job at a software company developing accessible software for various things. She will continue to spend time with her friends from the Underground and be a strong supporter of monster acceptance. Echo will retire at the age of nine. After this, Dakota will decide to try a new surgery which will succeed in giving her sight. She and Echo will live happily after that. |-|The Blind Warrior= Origins The Original Blind Warrior Long ago, when monsters still lived on the surface, there lived a beautiful young maiden named Cecelia. Cecelia was born blind but still tried to make the most of life. Since her family was fairly wealthy, her parents ensured there was always someone to take care of her. However, she also enjoyed time alone so she would often wander off on her own. One day, while taking a walk along the stream outside of the village, she came across a wolf who had gotten stuck in a hunter's trap. She immediately, she hurried to the creature's aid. She was careful not to scare it or cause further harm as she freed it. The wolf was still cautios as it sniffed her. She then offered it some bread, earning its trust. It turms out someone had been watching this exchange. That someone happened to.be a wizard. Touched by her kindness, he approached the woman and gifted her with a magic totem that would transform her into a powerful warrior. After thimking it over, she graciously accepted. The wolf was also granted the ability to communicate with Cecelia and pledged his loyalty to her. She named him Shadow and the two began their partnership. Cecelia began using her new powers to protect those in danger. As time went on, tensions grew between humans and monsters and war broke out. Havimg been taugh to fear the monsters above everything else by her parents, Cecelia set out to aid in the battle with Shadow following. Cecelia took down many monsters and was known as a hero among many humans, mostly women. Eventually however, a particularly strong monster snuck up on the two and attempted to kill Cecelia but Shadow got in the way of the attack and was killed instead. This filled Cecelia with pure rage. After a tough battle, the monster managed to take her down. She managed one last fatal strike on the monster before breathing her last breath. After both were dead, the wizard came across the violent scene. He mourned over the damage caused by his gift to a woman he was sure would only use it for good. Deciding such power wasn't fit for humans, he cast the totem into the nearby Mt Ebott where no one could find it...or so he thought. ŕThe Successor Generations later in the icy forest of Snowdin, Dakota and Echo were taking a stroll and had gotten lost. While wandering around, Echo suddenly felt compelled to sniff a nearby bush. Within the brabches, he found a strange object. After informing Dakota, she took it and felt a strange sensation of power. Before she could realize what she was doing, she said aloud a chant and was transformed into a powerful warrior and Echo became a mighty beast. The two were understandably confused and freaked out at first but Dakota decided to keep this identity a secret and only use it if it was absolutely necessary. Transformation To transform into her alter ego, all Dakota has to do is hold her totem in the air and say "Hidden power, come out and shine!" In this form, Dakota's clothes are completely replaced. She now wears a short, light blue dress with straps that come out in decorative points. She also wears white knee-high boots with a slight heel and a silver tiara with a dark blue gemstone. Her totem is usually a small silver wand with a blue ball at the top. It's usually only about three inches long but it expands into a sceptor when she transforms. Echo transforms into a large black wolf-like beast with the outline of a cyan heart on his forehead. Abilities These are abilities Dakota and Echo have in their alternate forms. Dakota *Specialized Hearing: She can use echolocation to create a sort of sonar image of her surroundings. *Magical Beam:Dakota's sceptor can fire a magical beam at a target causing damage. *Magical Shield: Dakota can also create a temporary shield around herself and others around her. It can reach a five-foot radius and will block any hits until destroyed. *Blunt force: The sceptor can also be used as a striking weapon such as a baseball bat. Echo *increased Strength: Echo's physical strength is much stronger in this form. He can also take more hits. *Telepathy boost: Echo can now communicate with anyone as long as they're within the same location as him. He can also now communicate with Dakota from anywhere. Relations Family Dakota has a mother and father she is not speaking to. Echo came from a litter of seven puppies but hasn't seen them or his mother since he was old enough to begin training. Friends *Toriel: Dakota sees Toriel as a motherly figure and feels guilty for betraying her by leaving. *Bryson: Dakota and bryson were in a serious relationship together. When Bryson began seeing Slade as well, Dakota went along so as not to lose him. When he and Slade became more serious, she decided it'd be best if she broke up with Bryson. It was hard but she eventually moved on. *Emily: Emily and Dakota are very close and love spending "girl time" together. Emily knows that Dakota's actually a human and has agreed to keep it secret. Dakota does not know about Ulder. Emily doesn't know about Dakota and Echo's special ability. *Isosceles: Dakota met Issac one day in Snowdin and the two soon became friends. They hang out on occasion. *Snowdin Dogs: They love to play with Echo. Enemies *Flowey: He tried to attack them on a few occasions but mostly torments Dakota with taunts. *Chad: Dakota's ex. He's a jerk. Abilities Dakota isn't really a fighter but will fight to defend herself or those she cares about. While her sword skills aren't perfect, she does pretty well. Echo usually helps her fight by telling her where her opponent is and/or what they are doing. He may also attack by biting or clawing. Trivia *Echo is somewhat based on a real life guide dog I know. *Dakota's last name is Whelan. *Dakota enjoys cooking and is pretty decent at it. *Dakota carries around a slate and stylus which she uses to write notes in Braille. *Dakota's soul color is cyan Credit Special thanks to: *Fredbear and freinds for helping me with her new backstory *TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade for the beautiful sprite *The Drawfee Channel for inspiring Dakota's Blind Warrior form. Category:Female Category:Male Category:Group OCs Category:Human